


Keep breathing just like they taught you

by wxlftommo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coma, Death, M/M, Oneshot, Sadness, Suicide, invisible, larry - Freeform, larry oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxlftommo/pseuds/wxlftommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is there but no one can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep breathing just like they taught you

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm sorry for my grammar. Also feel free to leave me prompts/AU's.  
> Dedicated to HushDearLarry

Harry's phone buzzed beside him, waking him up from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes as he brought it up to his face. Louis' name flashing across the screen and a small smile played on his lips.

'you're late. im waiting. please tell me you didn't forget.' 

Shit. He had overslept and completely forgotten about their breakfast date.

Harry practically flew out of bed, pulling off his sweats on his way to the bathroom. He ran around his flat trying to find a clean shirt. He yanked the door open with the shirt barely over his head. Harry knew he looked a bit roughed up but he barely had any time to get ready and he didn't want to make Louis wait even longer. He rushed down the stairs of the apartment building and was relieved when he realized the cafe was just across the street.

He didn't bother to check both ways as he crossed the street and his heart stopped as he heard the loud sound of someone honking their horn and shocked gasps that erupted from the people around him. The car had been so close to hitting him, it was only inches away and he held his hands up in defeat and apologized profusely but everyone just seemed to stare at him. He continued walking, shaking off the the near heart attack he just had.

When Harry reached the cafe he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he spotted Louis hunched over at one of the table, eyebrows knitted together as he stared intensely at his phone. Harry sat down across from him but Louis didn't even react, didn't even flinch. Harry thought he was just joking, just pretending to be mad for being late and ignoring him. 

"Lou, I'm sorry for being late. I've learned my lesson," he said in an almost sarcastic voice, his eyes were still bright and playful as he reached forward and put a hand over Louis' wrist.

But Louis didn't react, once again. He didn't look up to Harry and crack a smile, he didn't even tense in the slightest when Harry touched his arm. Harry's face twisted in confusion, not wanting to believe that Louis was this mad at him for being a few minutes late.

"Louis? Are you gonna give me the silent treatment?" it was supposed to be a joke but it didn't quite sound like one.

Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Louis' name appeared on the screen and Harry was even more confused when he read the message.

Really Harold, you're standing me up?

"Louis what are you talking about? I'm literally right in front of you," as he said it his palms became clammy.

This wasn't normal, this was definitely not normal. Even if Louis was mad he wouldn't go this far. 

Louis' phone rang, it made Harry jump and he hadn't realized that he had zoned out thinking about all the reasons why Louis wasn't responding to him. Louis answered it with a role of the eyes and Harry watched him with intense eyes. 

"What do you want now, Niall? I said you could use whatever you needed to while I was gone. There shou-"

There was a long silence. Harry watched as the light drained from Louis' eyes and his playful grin fell off his face. Harry's stomach twisted and he reached forward to try grab Louis' free hand but realized there was no use. 

"A-are you sure it's him?" Louis' voice cracked and it sounded distant. 

The tension in the air was thick as Harry waited for him to say something more or give him some emotion, a blank look had replaced the worried one he had worn a few moments ago. But nothing more was said other than a whispered and wavering "Okay, I'll be right there."

And with that Louis stood up and shoved his phone into the pocket of his ripped jeans in one smooth motion. He was out of the cafe before Harry could even react.  
When he did he raced after Louis just catching a glimpse of him as he rounded the corner. Harry jogged after him, calling his name although he knew it wouldn't help. He tried his best not to bump into anyone on the busy sidewalk but even when he did they would continue walking as nothing had happened. Was the whole world in on some kind of prank that he didn't know about? 

Louis hailed a cab just as Harry had reached him. He stood right in front of him and he waved a hand in front of his face, begging Louis to see him. But he looked straight through him.

Louis was worrying, he was biting his lip as he frowned. His eyes were wet but he didn't dare let the tears fall out here in public. He wasn't that kind of person. He got into the cab and told the driver to take him to the hospital down town before he had even shut the door. He twisted his fingers together nervously, praying to the God he hadn't believed in since he was about thirteen that everything would be okay.

Harry was confused, like really confused. He was confused before but now he was really, really confused because he was pretty sure that Louis had just walked through him. He stood there for a while, the feeling of emptiness washed over him. It felt like his body had momentarily disintegrated and was slowly being put back together. He stood like that for a while, trying to comprehend what had just happened. When he had sort of recovered he realized that he needed to find where Louis went. He thought he had heard something about a hospital. 

Realizing he wouldn't be able to hail a cab, he started making the forty-five minute trek to the down town hospital on foot. 

The cab ride seemed to take forever, normally it would take ten to twenty minutes depending on traffic. Louis knew it wasn't the drivers fault, it was his nerves and the fact that he was worried sick and he was pretty close to bursting into tears, but he couldn't help but get frustrated at the fact that it was taking so damn long. 

"Are we gonna be there soon? I'm in a hurry and I would really appreciate if you could drive a little faster," the words came out sounding meaner than he intended them too but he didn't really care right now. 

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do, I'm going as fast as I can," the driver said in a polite town which only made Louis more annoyed and frustrated. 

His phone beeped and he immediately pulled it out, Niall's name flashing across the screen briefly before he opened the message:

'Where are you? What's taking so long?'

Louis read the message, locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He should've replied but his whole body was shaking and he wouldn't be able to formulate a proper sentence, even in text. As Louis looked out of the window he saw the small white hospital right outside his window. A feeling of relief washed over him but it was quickly replaced by fear and anxiety and his palms began to sweat. 

He climbed out of the taxi, handing the driver way to much cash than he owed him but it was the least of his worries. He ran as fast as he could into the building, searching frantically for a familiar face.

Harry had about ten minutes to go before he would reach his destination. He was still trying to comprehend how people have literally been walking right through him the entire way here. He didn't want to accept what a small part of him already knew. He was still in denial as he finally reached the hospital. He opened the main door to the building and Louis was no where to be seen. 

He was completely lost as he searched the foyer, sweeping his eyes across the bright room, the smell of disinfectant wafting through the air. He saw someone standing at the beginning of a hallway, it took a moment to realize that it was Niall. As Harry walked closer he saw how tired his friend looked. There were bags under his eyes and he looked even more pale than usual. He was talking to a doctor, they were saying things that Harry didn't really understand. The word 'comatose' being said often and although it was such a simple and familiar word Harry was unable to identify its meaning. 

Niall was listening intently to what the doctor was saying, not that he understood all of what he said but he knew what he was saying. They walked down a poorly lit hallway, the walls were covered in blue carpet and every now and then there would be a nurse or doctor walking out from on of the metal doors. It was quiet and awkward silence as they walked side by side back to were they had just come from. He had wanted to speak to doctor in private, without Louis there. Niall kept his eyes on the floor as they walked at a steady pace and it seemed to be taking a whole lot longer to reach the room than it had taken to reach the cafeteria. 

When they arrived back at the room, Harry's heart dropped down to his feet. His palms sweat and he gulped for air, struggling to process the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. How was this even possible? 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the motionless body lying in the bed, a tube sticking out of his neck, providing him with what Harry guessed was oxygen. There were two needles sticking out of his wrists, one pumping blood into his veins and the other pumping in a clear liquid. The boys' torso was bandaged tightly and he had a cast around his left leg that hung from a sling attached to the ceiling. His hair was sprawled out across the white pillow and the left side of his face was more bruised than the right. It took Harry a moment to realize who it was and if only that goddamn machine would stop beeping every twenty second he would be able to think properly. 

It was him. The boy who looked so broken and beat up, laying motionless in this white room that smells of disinfected food and old people, was him. He was looking at himself and he didn't know how that was possible. He couldn't be dead, or else he wouldn't even be here in this hospital. And that's when the word 'comatose' popped back into his head and this time he knew what it meant. 

Louis was sat in an uncomfortable black chair next to Harry's bed. He held one of Harry's big hands in his tiny little ones that Harry adored. He had been crying, a lot. Harry could tell by the puffiness and redness of his eyes, the way he sniffed and had his bottom lip pulled nervously between his teeth. Louis had never been so heartbroken and sad and absolutely terrified in his whole entire life. He had been crying for the past two hours but he had either run out of tears or a miracle had happened and he stopped on his own. He was just sitting there, holding Harry's hand in his and staring blankly at the broken boy laying in front of him. 

Louis couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes as he began to remember everything they've been through together. He was nowhere near ready to lose Harry. The tears began to fall once again. Harry walked to where Louis was sat. It was all so confusing and terrifying and he wasn't sure how to react. He wanted Louis to see him or hear him, he wanted to tell Louis that he was okay and everything will be fine, but he had didn't know how. 

The door opened and Louis' head snapped up. The doctor stood in the doorway and Louis let his head fall back down to where it was resting on his knee a few seconds ago.

"Louis.." the doctor said cautiously, like any loud noise might spook the poor boy and make him snap.

Louis didn't respond, he knew it was rude and disrespectful but he was sad. He was sad and angry and alone. Harry kept his eyes on the doctor, watching the way he walked toward Louis. He walked with such grace it almost looked like he was floating. 

"Louis," he placed a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder and he became visibly tense, "May I please speak to you outside? There are a few important things we need to know and discuss if..." he trailed off lamely, they all knew what he meant. 

Louis shut his eyes and took and deep breath, he squeezed Harry's hand tightly and kissed it gently before getting up to exit the room, not making eye contact with the doctor.  
Harry didn't find it necessary to follow them out although he probably should have. He was too curious to leave his body, he wanted to know how this worked. Why he was outside of his body and how that was even possible. He sat down next to it and stared at his own face like it was some strange and foreign creature. He reached out his hand to touch the bruised flesh. He wasn't sure what he expected, maybe to be magically sucked back into his body, for his body to suddenly gasp and wake up? But nothing happened. It was strange and wonderful and just plain weird. 

Louis walked back into to the room a good three or four hours later, in the time he was gone Harry had poked various parts of his body and had thought up a million theories as to why this had happened. At one point Niall had come in and it pained Harry to see how sad his friend was. He seemed to have aged a good two years just in the time Harry had been there, he looked stressed out and tired and Harry wanted nothing more than to give him a hug and tell him to go home and get some sleep and that everything would be fine. 

Niall had stayed with Harry for about an hour, most of it spent in silence but when he did say something it was along the lines of how much Harry means to him and that Harry better come back to them because they needed him more than he knows. And all the while Harry sat right there next to his friend, tears running down his cheeks and listening to every word his friend had to say. 

It was the same scene that Harry had been looking at a few hours earlier, Louis had resumed his position in the chair next to Harry's bed and held on tightly to his hand. Harry sat on the opposite side of the room, watching Louis as he stared blankly at the ground, occasionally mumbling a few incoherent words. 

Louis had stayed in the same position throughout the night, he didn't even realize the sun had gone down and let alone come back up. When the door opened his heart jumped out of his chest. It was Liam, apparently he had arrived earlier this morning but the doctor had told him to wait a while before going in. 

Liam stood there with two Styrofoam cups in his hands, he almost dropped them when he saw the state of Harry's body. He gasped in shock, tears prickling his eyes. He had to suck it up, he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breathe before taking a step forward.

"Hey Lou, I brought you some coffee. You look like you need it," he said with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit in the hopes of making Louis feel better.

But it was no use, Louis just stared up at him with hollow eyes and a blank face. Liam extended his arm and Louis carefully took the cup of coffee from his hands. He was grateful, he really was. He was lucky he had friends like Niall and Liam to comfort him but he just didn't know how to let them in right now. 

"Thank you," he said quietly and Liam nodded in response. 

He pulled a chair over to where Louis sat and plopped down into it. He stared at Louis with those gentle brown eyes, but Louis wouldn't look at him. He just hid his face behind the coffee cup. Liam sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking his own sip of the watered down coffee. 

"It's gonna be okay, Louis. He'll come back to us. It's Harry, he's strong and he'll fight."

Louis' breath hitched in his throat and he let out a strangled sob. Liam immediately leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders, pulling the smaller boy into him. Liam smoothed the back of Louis' head and rocked them slightly as Louis cried into Liam's chest, tears flowing like a steady stream. 

"It's okay. We're all here for you Lou. It's gonna be okay," Liam cooed over and over again trying to calm Louis down. 

Harry sat across from them, watching them with all the love he had for the both of them, smiling to himself. He was eternally grateful to have someone like Liam in their lives, someone who could always be strong for anyone under any circumstance. He knew Liam would be there for Louis and make sure he ate enough and drank enough liquids. As he watched the two of them he couldn't stop the tears that trailed down his cheeks. 

The doctor had come in a few moments after Liam had managed to settle Louis down and asked them to leave the room as it was time for the nurses to clean Harry and change the bags. Harry had decided to leave with them this time, not wanting to see himself being scrubbed down by wrinkly hands. He followed them to the cafeteria as Liam had suggested that would be the best place to wait. He walked next to Louis, occasionally saying his name and seeing if he would hear or he would touch Louis' hand to see if he would react, but each time there was no response. Harry felt defeated. The three of them walked down the dim hallway in silence. 

Niall had joined them halfway, he was on his way to Harry's room when he spotted the two of them walking. Liam informed him that Harry was 'getting cleaned' and told him to come with them to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. 

They all sat down at a small round table, big enough for three. And Harry will admit he felt a bit offended when they all took their seats and there was no place for him until he realized that they had no idea he was with them. He realized that he could sit in the middle of the table and they wouldn't even know, so that's exactly what he did. He wanted to sit next to them, or more specifically Louis, he wanted to hear what they were going to talk about and he wondered if there would be any conversation at all. 

There was a thick silence that filled the space around them for a long time, it was awkward and uncomfortable and none of them knew what an appropriate subject to talk about would be. Liam cleared his throat and opened and closed his mouth as if he had something to say but didn't know how. 

"Guys, I-I know..this is difficult,'' he struggled to find the words as his voice shook slightly. "But we have to stay positive, we need to send our positive energy to Harry. We need to stay strong for each other, we are all hurting. It's okay to be upset and angry, but please don't stop caring about yourself, that's not what Harry would want,'' he directed that last bit more at Louis than Niall, and he was right. 

''He's right,'' Niall said to Louis which earned him a sharp glare. Nial turned to Liam and gave him a small smile, ''You're right.''

After an hour or so of sitting in the cafeteria talking, arguing and a bit of crying, they decided to head back to Harry's room. 

When they reached the room they were greeted by the doctor, whose name was Dr Malik as Harry had learned. They stood in front of him, expecting some news about Harry's condition. 

''He's stable, for now. But that could change, I don't want to get your hopes up which is why I am telling you to be careful. It's a sixty-forty chance at the moment. Talk to him, let him know how much he is needed, it might not seem like it's helping but it is," he finished off with a tight smile and a firm nod before walking past them.

Harry was more terrified than he had been before. He had to fight, he knew he needed to wake himself up but he didn't know how. It was more than terrifying. Louis stood in shock, the words the doctor had spoken replaying in his mind. Niall and Liam ushered him inside, Harry close behind. They sat him down in one of the chairs as he began to cry for the millionth time in the past 24 hours. He was a puddle of tears and mumbling and angry sobs and Harry felt totally helpless and hopeless as he watched Niall and Liam try to console their best friend and the boy Harry had fallen in love with. 

Two weeks had passed much like the first night, the only exception being Liam, who tried to talk to the other boys including Harry. Liam and Niall were unable to stay the night due to the visitor rules and were forced to leave Louis all alone. 

Louis sat in the same chair as the nights before, he looked very much the same except Liam had brought him a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. His one leg was propped up on the chair while the other was tucked underneath it. He rested his hands on his knee and propped his chin up. He stared at Harry's body, while the real Harry stood on the other side of the bed. 

Louis breathed in deeply a few times. His fingers playing with his bare toes, he really should be wearing socks in this weather, Harry thought to himself. Harry watched as Louis' eyes trailed over every inch of his bruised body. The brightness in his blue,beautiful eyes had faded to a dark grey. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, dark circles resided under his eyes and his full, red lips were now chapped and pale. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he said in a small whisper.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, after days of him not saying a word to Harry, he finally had. 

"Of course I remember, how could I forget? You were the most handsome man I'd ever seen,'' Harry replied, it wasn't necessary but Harry needed to. He needed to feel like he was actually communicating with Louis, and if this was how it was going to be done then so be it.

''I couldn't believe someone as beautiful and kind as you had wandered into that shitty little pub,'' Louis smiled weakly, huffing at the sweet memory. 

Harry smiled at Louis, ''Walking into the shitty little pub was the best decision I ever made.''

Louis wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek as he reminisced on that day. 

''You looked so pretty in your black skinny jeans and buttoned down top with those ridiculous patterns splattered all over them,'' he sniffed and let out a shaky little laugh. 

''The patterns are not ridiculous. The only thing that was ridiculous is how good you looked in that over-sized green t-shirt wearing that silly hat,'' Harry responded, he laughed with Louis, wishing Louis could actually hear him and all he wanted was to take Louis in his arms and press soft kisses to his forehead. 

''I miss you, Harold,'' he said it so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear. 

''I'm right here, Lou. If only you could see, I'm right here beside you.''

Louis covered his face with his hands, anger and hurt beginning to resurface. 

''I hate whoever did this to you. You don't deserve this, you've never hurt anyone. You're the most amazing person in my entire life and I don't know how anyone could not love you when you're just so kind and lovely and soft. You really are too good for this world, but please Harry, come back to me. I need you so much, I need you here with me. I can't go through this life without you. I miss you. I miss your voice and your touch, I just miss you being here around me and telling me your thoughts. I love you more than you can ever imagine, Harold,'' Louis leaned in towards Harry and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting a tear roll down his cheek. 

Harry tried to wrap his arms around Louis, he wanted to feel his warmth and smell his soft hair but he couldn't, and it hurt. It hurt more than anything he had every felt before. He loved this boy with all his heart and soul and would give him anything and everything to make sure he was always happy and the one thing he wanted Harry didn't know how to give to him. 

As each day passed Louis found it more and more difficult to stay positive. He had given up on his life, it had been a month and the only social interaction he had had was with Niall and Liam and occasionally he would speak with Dr Malik. Harry was happy to see that Niall and Liam hadn't stopped looking after themselves but it was painfully obvious that Louis had. He wouldn't leave Harry's side for more than twenty minutes in fear of missing the moment he would wake up, but it never seemed to come. Louis' cheeks had caved in and he almost looked like a zombie. The circles under his eyes were dark and permanent surrounding his eyes that were always red and puffy. He'd sit next to Harry, holding his hand and kissing his fingertips silently screaming for him to wake up. Liam would bring him food and drinks but he would only eat a few bites.

Harry had been trying to figure out how to wake himself up. He tried everything he could think of, from lying on top of his body to praying to trying to move his fingertips with his mind. He screamed at himself to wake up, to open his fucking eyes. Every time Louis cried so would Harry, he didn't know how he could forgive himself for putting this beautiful man through so much misery. And Harry didn't know how it was possible but even as broken and tired as Louis looked he was still the most handsome person to roam the Earth.

Each time Dr Malik came into the room, they would get a hopeful glint in their eyes but it was only to be crushed by the same sentence they had heard day after day, ''He doesn't seem to be getting any better, but thankfully he's not getting any worse either.'' 

Some days Harry wished that they would just unplug the machine that was keeping him alive, he wasn't brain dead but it was always an option although he knew Louis would never make that decision. It wasn't that he didn't want to wake up, of course he did. He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and be back inside his body, as weird as that sounds. But sometimes it got too much, he thought he'd rather be dead; actually dead, than have to sit in this room and watch the life fade from Louis' face everyday. 

Louis hadn't left the hospital in four months. He did everything there, not that he did much anyway. He had asked Liam to bring him clean clothes every week or so and Louis couldn't remember the last time he had a full nights sleep in a proper bed. He spent his days sitting next to Harry's bed, either crying or softly speaking to someone who couldn't even hear him. Some nights he would crawl into Harry's tiny bed, careful not to bump the IV or monitor. He managed to fit in the small space beside Harry, grateful for his small frame for the first time in his life. He got as close to Harry as possible without hurting him. He needed the contact, he needed to feel Harry pressed against him and feel the warmth that came with it. He had often gotten into trouble by the nurses for climbing into bed with Harry, but that didn't stop him. 

Liam and Niall and even Dr Malik had urged Louis to go out. They said he should get out of this building, he should go home and have a full nights rest in a proper bed. And Harry agreed, Louis didn't have to stay here at the hospital all the time. They would call him if Harry woke up or if there was any improvement, but as Harry watched Louis' face he knew there was no way he was leaving. Louis thought the idea was utterly ridiculous. They wanted him to go to his apartment and sleep in his bed without Harry being there with him? Since Harry and Louis had been together he barely spent any time alone in his apartment, Harry was either there or they were at Harry's flat. Walking into the space that was filled with memories of Harry would be devastating. They wanted him to sleep in a bed that would feel way too big for Louis without Harry in it, his bedroom was filled with intimate memories of them together. But Louis forced out a tight lipped smile and nodded politely, "I'll think about it."

They all knew Louis would most definitely not think about it. 

Everyday was a repetition of the previous one. Days, weeks, months had passed and yet every day Louis and Harry would proceed to do the same thing. Louis would open the curtain that covered small window on the left side of the room, letting the cool air breeze into the room. Harry would sit on the edge of his bed and watch what was left of the Louis he was supposed to meet for coffee a few short months ago as he walked from the window to the bathroom after placing a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry longed to feel the touch of Louis lips on his again. 

Louis had grown incredibly thin, his cheeks were completely caved in and his clothes were wearing him. He wore a blank expression and the light had completely left his eyes. Louis had decided that today was the day, his decision was made last night. He knew that Harry wasn't going to wake up and he knew that he wouldn't be able to carry on without Harry by his side. He had to keep acting normal so that no one suspect anything, but as he walked the hallway leading to the cafeteria a feeling of giddiness and a pinch of excitement washed over him. Only a few more hours and everything would be fine. 

Harry walked alongside Louis as they strolled down the hallway and he swore that he saw a slight smile begin on Louis face but it had disappeared as soon as it had come and Harry thought it must be his mind playing tricks on him. 

Each hour seemed to pass by painfully slow as Louis paced the room. He wanted time to hurry up. Harry began to get suspicious, this wasn't how Louis acted, normally he would be sitting in his chair reading a magazine or talking to Harry. But here he was pacing the length of the room and biting his nails. Something was definitely up and Harry would give anything to be able to read Louis' mind right now. 

There was a loud knock against the small window and Louis immediately stopped pacing. He was frozen in his spot and his heart began to beat loudly in his ears. Slowly Louis started to react, he walked over to the window and pushed it open and there a few inches away from him lay a small black bag, just as he expected. He tried to grab the strap but it was just out of his reach, he leaned his body out of the window and nearly fell out as he got a firm grip on the bag. Harry tried to look at what Louis was reaching for. Louis was acting different and Harry couldn't help but worry. 

Louis very gently slid the black bag underneath his chair, his stomach was twisted in nervous knots and he thought he might just be sick. But this is what he wanted, this is what he needed to do. Harry's curiosity was growing and he wanted, he needed to know what Louis was hiding. Louis sat down shakily, folding his arms in his lap and tapping his foot restlessly. Harry watched him with suspicious eyes and he really just wanted Louis to open that damn bag. 

Louis looked away from Harry's resting face, looking over at the clock. It was time, he stood up and leaned over Harry. He gently stroked his face with his small fingers, running them through his tangle of curls. Louis cupped Harry's face in both his hands and pressed a soft, long kiss to Harry's lips. He pulled away, tears beginning to form as he walked toward the door. Harry watched Louis' movements, everything he did was so strange, it looked as though it was someone else controlling his body. Louis pulled open the door and peered out, looking left and right. He made sure there was no one in sight before he shut the door again and locked it. Louis never locked the door and it gave Harry an uneasy and unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Louis walked over to his chair, breathing in deeply and trying his best to remain calm as it all became very real. His chest felt tight and he thought he might faint but he powered through as he pulled the bag out from under the chair and placed it on the bed. An eerie silence filled the room as Harry stood behind Louis and peered over his shoulder, finally being able to see what was in the bag. Louis unzipped it with shaky hands and shut his eyes as he reached into the bag. As his fingers touched the cool metal his heart stopped. He took in a shaky breathe before curling his hand around the sleek gun firmly and Harry just wanted to shake Louis and tell him to hurry up because the suspense was almost too much but as the thought crossed Harry's mind Louis pulled his hand out of the back and Harry really wished he hadn't. 

Harry stood frozen behind Louis as he saw the heavy, silver gun gripped tightly in Louis hand. Louis' knuckles were white as he held the gun tightly in his hand. 

''Louis, what are you doing?'' Harry said aloud, forgetting that Louis wouldn't be able to hear him. 

Louis just walked over to the place he had sat every day for the past few months and bent down over Harry one last time, kissing his forehead and whispering a soft ''I love you.''

"Louis, please think about what you're doing. Louis!'' Harry screamed, frustrated that Louis wasn't responding to him. 

Louis sat down in his chair, tears spilled from his eyes but he wiped them away with his free hand. His hand ached as the heavy gun suddenly felt hot. He gulped and breathed out repeatedly trying to control his breathing. 

Harry grew frantic and tried to grab onto Louis' shoulder, trying to shake him and shout his name. 

''Lou, I'm here! I'm right fucking here Louis. Please! Look at me! Look at me Louis!''

He screamed out. Anger and fear running through his veins. He needed Louis to see him, to know that he was with him. He was right there in front of Louis' face and if only Louis would just open his fucking eyes and see him. But Louis couldn't. His eyes were shut tightly as he raised the gun to the underside of his chin. The cold metal from the tip of the gun sending a shiver down his spine. 

''LOUIS. LOUIS PLEASE. IM RIGHT HERE. LOUIS! LOUIS PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE STOP. LISTEN TO ME IM HERE IM HERE LOUIS,'' he called out repeatedly, begging Louis to stop.

Louis pressed the gun more firmly to the base of his chin, his finger finding the trigger. He breathed in and out a few times, thinking about everything he was leaving behind but it would be worth it because he would be with Harry again. He let the tears flow freely down his cheeks as he let a smile cross his face, thinking about being able to hold Harry in his arms again. And Harry couldn't take it, he couldn't fucking believe what was happening right in front of him and it was because of him. He tried desperately to call out for help, to make some kind of sound. 

''I love you, Harry.''

It was so quiet, quiet and calm and Louis felt peaceful.

Harry screamed louder than he ever had in his entire life. His throat felt like it was being scorched and his voice cracked as he watched Louis push down on the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoing throughout the room and no doubt the entire hospital. He felt like his heart had been ripped out as he screamed for Louis, voice filled with pain and brokenness. And all at once everything started to change. 

His surroundings blurred together and he felt like he was falling, the image of what just happened flashing in his mind. He felt like he was falling into a deep darkness that lasted only a few minutes before he was violently yanked out of it a moment later. His eyes shot open and the sound of that goddamn beeping machine filled his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me if you liked it or if there were things you didn't like.


End file.
